Once in a lifetime
by Seiki Masaki
Summary: The young Kenshin, The Batosai becomes torn from his world ... but is it really HIS world ?


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in Kenshin.... I'm not that good , and just as a blatant plug for   
my own stuff... Shey and Kai are totally mine and this is not void here or anywhere and is   
perpendicular to the universe and all in it.... the two did have a cameo in "Sora's brother" written by   
a good friend and far better author than myself, all hail !!!   
  
Disclaimer : This is a disclaimer which belongs to ME !!!   
  
Now on to the stuff.... ^.^ ;  
  
Chapter 1: The days of the battosai  
  
The light of fire bugs slightly illuminated the dark forest and small rocky stream, the glow getting closer to the waters surface revealed a light red tinge to the normally crystal water, the crimson tinge of blood.  
  
The cool night air carried a human scream, a clash of metal and the eerie silence that followed.  
  
One single man clad in a dark blue Keikogi and gray Hakama held a sword stained with the blood of the fallen men who were brave or foolhardy enough to challenge the Battosai!. This young man of maybe fifteen turned, his sad eyes betraying his evil expression. Slowly replacing his Katanna to it's place adjacent to his Taichi when his senses alerted him to a presence, walking slowly with his hand hidden on his sword hilt until the presence was upon him and with practiced ease pivoted around drawing his sword expecting to feel the unpleasant sensation of a razor sharp blade severing bone and cartilage.... but nothing, his perfectly drawn blade struck merely air with not a person in sight, he relaxed his hold slightly when something from above snapped his sword form his grasp and before he could turn to see what had happened what felt like a ton of bricks struck his face at great speed throwing him to a nearby building and through the cement wall.  
  
The darkness before his eyes cleared slightly seeing a blurry vision of a giant grab the front of his keikogi and with a sinister laugh lift him from the pile of rubble he had landed under and tossed the battosai nearly twenty feet towards the stream that adjoined the town.  
  
Snapping a tree as he landed the battosai quickly tried to get his barrings back, lifting himself to a wobbly stance on the soft grass saw his blurry vision clear enough to see a large grinning man wearing dark black pants and no shirt walking slowly, intimidatingly towards him. The battosais eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he clearly saw that this mans arms were the size of his own torso, when the man was nearly seven feet away the battosai gripped his taichi preparing to strike.  
  
The large man raised his large hand above his head "die Battosai" he hissed in a low growl.  
  
As the large fist came down the battosai leapt to the side and in an upward motion drawing his Taichi striking the large man on the inner track of his right forearm, a steady steam of blood poured from the wound and from between the mans fingers as he gripped his wounded arm. The Battossi stepped back slightly as the giant screamed in a rage of furry, swinging his left arm back towards his opponent but before his hit connected a bright flash of light seeming to come from everywhere, and yet emanating from nowhere blinded the large man, both of his hands quickly shielding his eyes from the flash.  
  
"My eyes!" he screamed in the midst of pain.  
  
The Battosai not wasting any chance of an opening leapt forward, his sword sweeping upward across the mans stomach and chest from his left thigh to his right shoulder. The large man falling to his knees, supporting himself on one hand gripped his arm across his wound. Not being a deep wound but enough to stop him he looked up seeing the Battosai, Taichi pointed forward, again ready to strike.  
  
Somewhat in pain, somewhat in defeat, grinding his teeth together "Battosai ! " he growled while clutching a fist of dirt "you fool" a low inaudible growl came from the man, a swift hand flung the handful of dirt at the battosai, not hitting it's target but enough to draw the attention away from himself for the mere moment needed to escape, taking cover among the thick trees and the silence of night.  
  
Seeing the man run, the battosai thought he should follow but quickly dismissed the thought. "His injuries will surely keep him away for a very long time" he thought to himself, slowly returning his Taichi to its Saya and walking to where he had dropped his Katanna.  
  
Not taking even three steps before sensing a presence, a fearful presence. Quickly looking over his shoulder standing by a building was a young girl maybe about his age, she was a vision of beauty and innocence that was rare in this age, he walked cautiously towards her slowing only as he heard her slight sobs. Standing only a few feet away he looked at her with his sad light blue eyes, in the dim moonlight he could see her clearly, she wore a long blue keikogi stopping just before her knee, dark blue glove lets similar to his own, dark leg wrappings and her long light pink hair was tied back at her neck and mid back with light blue ribbons.  
  
Taking a single step more towards her she faltered and fell emitting a slight gasp, dropping his Taichi the Battosai caught her small body in his arms, feeling the fine material of her clothing and the smell of roses upon her, he slowly let her to the ground and backing up only now realizing the significance of her clothing which was very similar to that of the ninja tribe, the Oniwabanshuu which means that if he leaves now she will report to her leader and tell them where the Battosai is, and that could create some serious problems for him and the men he works with, although he doesn't like it he knows what he must do.  
Taking a step away from the unconscience female, picking up his Taichi from the dusty ground and raising it above his head.  
  
"I'm sorry....." said the Battosai lightly under his breath.  
  
Striking downward swiftly, feeling a flash of ki energy, quickly opening his eyes in time to see a blue blur and his Taichi strike something and shatter completely in a brilliant display of reflective material and in that brief moment time seemed to slow to a near halt, seeing his sword shatter, and in the dim light the light blue face of a crouching man with his right forearm extended over his face, shattering the blade, protecting the young girl.  
Then before the Battosai could do anything the same bright flash of light as before surrounded him, claiming his vision, backing away and dropping his sword hilt to the dusty ground.  
In the moment it took for his vision to readjust the two were gone leaving nothing but the sweet smell of roses and a very dazed Battosai....  
  
~@~   
  
  
Well ....... how was it? i really need opinions eh ill try to write more but after the second chapter I'm going to need some ideas so please leave some feedback.... thanks!!! ~Seiki Astrus~  
Okaeri de gozaru..... well im here again .... i thought i should update this. Aparently people have a difficult time grasping what some things are. I'm sorry I should have explained them. Well first a Keikogi is usualy a long, open, baggy sleved coat type thing that folds over the chest and is tied closed at the waist with a cloth belt or ribbon. A Hakama is loose fitting pants that fold alot at the inner legs. I think the last one is a Katanna/ Taichi... well a Katanna is a lond curved samurai sword usually around 27-30 inches and a Taichi is a shorter sword usualy worn next to the Katanna. Well i hope that clears thing up and again im sorry ^-^;  
  



End file.
